


Christmas at Yale

by Ultra



Series: The Literati Advent Calendar 2019 [18]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Awkwardness, Books, Christmas, Christmas Party, College, F/M, Unexpected Visitors, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: What if Rory & Jess met at Yale?
Relationships: Rory Gilmore/Jess Mariano
Series: The Literati Advent Calendar 2019 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020225
Kudos: 53





	Christmas at Yale

_December 2004_

Rory’s face was aching from the forced smile she had been wearing for the past couple of hours. She wasn’t even going to come to this party. She would much rather just have got a good night’s sleep before she faced her final classes tomorrow ahead of going home to Stars Hollow for Christmas break. Unfortunately, when the other girls in the dorm had started cajoling and insisting, she gave in. She really wished she had been stronger now.

It was when a drunk guy with mistletoe started heading her way that Rory realised she really did need to escape. With all the people between her and the door, she didn’t stand all that much chance of making it without being intercepted, so instead she backed up towards one of the bedrooms, hoping maybe she could hide out amongst the coats for a while, perhaps even escape out a window or something.

“This room isn’t part of the party,” said a voice sharply the moment she got into the room and Rory’s eyes landed on the one guy present, laid out on the bed with a book in his hand. “Are you deaf or just drunk?” he asked when Rory didn’t move.

“Neither, thank you,” she said then, bristling at his tone. “I’m sorry to disturb you but I didn’t know there were any off-limits parts of the dorm. Maybe you should’ve locked the door,” she said, arms folded across her chest.

“Maybe I should get a transfer to a dorm not inhabited by idiots.” The stranger sighed. “Who has a _Christmas_ party in a college dorm? Go home and celebrate. This is not the place. Of course, when I said that, all I got was, ‘Don’t be an ass, Jess.’”

“Jess,” Rory echoed. “I thought I recognised you. You work on the Yale Daily News. I’m Rory Gilmore,” she said, her hand on her own chest.

“I know.” Jess nodded, not offering to move or even give her any more attention as his eyes returned to his book.

It was only then that Rory paid attention to his reading material. “So, are you reading that because you hate Christmas or because you love it?” she asked of Dicken’s _A Christmas Carol_ , moving closer to Jess’ bed without really meaning to.

“Neither one,” said Jess smirking as he looked at her again. “It’s a good book.”

“It is.” Rory nodded her agreement, startling a little when loud and raucous cheering went up beyond the door. “Um, weird question, would you mind if I snuck out your window?” she asked awkwardly.

“Not enjoying the party?” Jess checked, at which she shook her head. “Knock yourself out,” he offered, gesturing to the window.

Rory wandered over, struggled a little with the latch and then pushed the window wide open. The cold air rushed in, blowing her hair around and making her shiver badly in her party dress and lack of jacket.

“You know, if you wanted to hang out a while...” said Jess behind her.

Rory turned back to look at him and found a much more genuine smile curving her lips. Maybe she was being foolish, agreeing to hang out alone in the bedroom of a guy she barely knew in the middle of the night, but somehow Rory knew Jess wasn’t out to do her any harm. Pushing the window closed again, she moved back his way as Jess spun the chair away from the desk, offering her the chance to sit. It was only as she took the seat that she noticed the bookshelves on that side of the bed.

“Wow, that is some collection. Almost as big as mine,” she said, grinning wide.

Jess closed his book and gave her his full attention. “I’m listening.”


End file.
